Sonrisas
by Funny Wara
Summary: Las sonrisas de una dama son; todo. De aquellas damas que visten de silencio son musica, de aquellas que son agresivas son sus armas, de aquellas que no expresan nada... Son un tesoro que se tatua en tu alma y en tu piel. (Lemmon) [One-Shot]


Sonrisas

…

…

…

Una cálida mañana y un ceño fruncido entrando por la puerta eran la portada de la vida de un joven castaño quien sonreía al ver quien había entrado a la habitación.

-Anna…- decía viendo a la que era su prometida.

La sacerdotisa inexpresiva como siempre respondió certera.

-es muy tarde, debes levantarte ahora- decía en tono molesto, el chico ya acostumbrado a aquellos regaños o más bien "sentimientos extraños" que le trasmitía aquella rubia solo lo hacían sonreír para cumplir con lo que su futura esposa quería.

Últimamente la sacerdotisa había estado más mandona que de costumbre puesto que su acompañante no se concientizaba de que el gran día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y este aún no había preparado nada.

-no deberías preocuparte tanto- replicaba el joven después de realizar todos sus deberes.

-eres muy despreocupado, sabes que eso me molesta- respondía la rubia sin ver a los ojos al joven quien le dio un beso en la mejilla para intentar que esta se calmara.

-está bien, no te preocupes- sonreía el joven viendo la inexpresiva, pero atractiva mirada de la rubia.

-no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de besarme- decía la chica sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión lo que a veces confundía al joven quien por miedo a morir salió huyendo de aquella habitación.

-es un tonto…- susurraba con una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa la sacerdotisa viendo correr a su futuro esposo.

Continuaron los preparativos y el chico estaba a punto del colapso debido a los mandatos de su prometida quien quería que todo saliera bien. El chico sin esperar nada a cambio solamente seguía ordenes, después de todo era muy condescendiente y más con su estricta prometida.

Fue entonces cuando llego el día. flores, objetos blancos, bla bla bla cosas románticas y un despistado joven quien apenas se estaba levantando, tarde, pero se levantaba. La sacerdotisa muy apegada a sus tradiciones no podía estar con el prometido así que desgraciadamente debía confiar en su futuro esposo.

Con problemas, ayuda de sus amigos y unos segundos de retraso el joven ya estaba en el altar a la espera de la que sería su esposa. Ya después de unos minutos la sacerdotisa hizo acto de presencia haciendo que todas las personas se pusieran de pie, su carácter la hacían una dama de respeto, estaba adornada con el mejor de los vestidos de color blanco con rosas de igual tonalidad y con una armónica serena en el peinar de sus cabellos, más hermosa no podía estar para la ocasión, con la mirada en el suelo y unas mejillas sonrojadas la rubia caminaba hacia el altar sin cambiar su inexpresiva mirada la cual flechaba al joven quien estaba en el altar tanto asustado como ansioso.

Dando paso a los actos de protocolo cada uno de ellos dio sus votos, el joven como siempre algo torpe, pero muy sincero.

-Anita, yo… procurare que no te enojes demasiado, y también prometo acompañarte siempre que lo necesites- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de no ser un romeo era una persona muy honesta y muy alegre, la sacerdotisa había hecho una buena elección.

Ahora era el turno de la rubia, y aquel salón inclino su cabeza hacia adelante para oír lo que al parecer serían las primeras palabras románticas que saldrían de la boca de la futura esposa del joven.

Hubo demasiado silencio, entonces el joven llego a preocuparse…

-¿Anna?, debes responder- insistía el joven y fue cuando la sacerdotisa expreso todo y a la vez nada con su ágil, perspicaz y atractiva personalidad.

-te amo… es lo único que quiero decir- decía sin cambiar su inexpresiva mirada haciendo que su futuro o mejor dicho ahora esposo sonriera.

Entre los invitados se oían "awww" y "que tierno" no era la especialidad de la sacerdotisa, pero ella siempre lo hacía.

Después de aquel acto le hizo lo demás y al final cayo la noche, después de despedir a todos los invitados el joven ahora esposo de la sacerdotisa debió realizar toda la limpieza de aquella casa, bueno, él había prometido no hacerla enojar, así que ¿Por qué comenzar ahora?

Después de ver que el joven se encargaría de realizar el aseo la sacerdotisa se fue hacia su habitación, era extraño ya casados dormir separados sin embargo la rubia no pensaba aun en eso de "compartir" por ahora.

El joven entre bostezos y ojos caídos terminó casi cuando el reloj marcaba media noche, sin replicar sin decir nada se fue a su habitación y se recostó para descansar, la idea de que estar casado ahora con la sacerdotisa le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro.

La sacerdotisa seguía en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre los recién casados y con su personalidad perfeccionista noto que había omitido un paso, un paso que la verdad no había si quiera sido tema de conversación entre aquella pareja. Si, el sexo era algo fundamental para el éxito en el matrimonio, y con un sonrojo notorio y sin tiempo que perder la rubia se levantó y fue a la habitación del chico quien estaba profundo en sueño.

La sacerdotisa entro y vio al que ahora era su esposo dormir plácidamente, recordaba en ocasiones anteriores cuando solía leerle la mente que el joven no tenía intenciones viriles con ella y sin embargo jamás intento nada o dijo algo, después de años de convivir con él, ella sabía que lo único que su prometido quería era estar con ella nada más, y después de leer tanto sabía que aquel acto se debía hacer con una persona y por un sentimiento.

La persona estaba dormida y el sentimiento lo carga ella dentro de los bolsillos, deseaba al chico, y no necesitaba el permiso de este para hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Se metió rápidamente a la cama de su esposo y sutilmente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del joven por debajo de su camisa haciendo que aun dormido el joven sonriera sintiendo el calor de las sensibles manos de su esposa. La rubia al ver como el chico disfrutaba decidió abrazarlo fuerte haciendo que este despertara poco a poco.

-humm… hm- murmuraba el joven volteándose para ver quien estaba de polizón en su cama y se sorprendió al ver que era la sacerdotisa.

El joven pensó que estaba soñando así que solo abrazo a la rubia quien se sorprendió a frente a la acción de su compromiso.

\- ¿Por qué me abrasas?, no tienes permiso- manifestaba la sacerdotisa y fue entonces cuando el joven sabía que no era un sueño, asustado soltó la cintura de su esposa y se alejó de ella temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Anita? Acaso, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntaba aterrado el joven desde un rincón de la habitación y entonces su esposa se extrañó, sabía que era mandona, pero al leer la mente de su ya esposo sabía que este solo buscaba obedecer a lo que ella le dijera entonces la rubia se aprovechó de eso.

-quiero que regreses a descansar de inmediato- demandaba la rubia viendo a un asustado chico de cabellos castaños.

-emmm, y ¿tú que harás? - cuestionaba el joven a su esposa mientras entraba temeroso a la cama de nuevo. Entro sin ver a los ojos a la sacerdotisa quien se sonrojo por la pregunta de su esposo.

-solo obedece a lo que te digo- regañaba la rubia ayudada por la oscuridad de aquella habitación que no permitía que los colores en su rostro se vieran.

El joven solo volvió a "descansar" intentaba cerrar los ojos, pero no podía dormir sabiendo que estaba la sacerdotisa en la misma cama, era algo tímido, pero era un hombre. Fue entonces cuando la rubia decidió imponer condiciones.

-no quiero oír una sola palabra…- decía la esposa del joven y entonces el muchacho sabía que debía obedecer y no hacer ruido hasta que sintió las manos desnudas de su esposa intentar colarse bajo su pantalón.

El chico se estremeció al sentir las manos de la sacerdotisa en su atributo, tenía una cara de incredulidad impresionante, coloco su mano en su boca para no articular ni un solo sonido, pero entonces volvió al ataque la esposa susurrándole al oído.

-no hagas ruido…- decía la dama al oído del joven mientras apretaba con fuerza su "monumento".

Mientras continuaba con su labor la lengua de la sacerdotisa recorría desde el oído de su esposo hasta su hombro dejando al joven estremeciéndose en silencio por las carisias injustas que le propinaba su esposa.

-mmmm…- gemía el chico colocando de mal humor a su esposa quien no quería entrar en "palabras".

-te dije que no hicieras ruido- decía la dama rubia mordiendo la oreja de su esposo haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco más.

-eres muy injusta…- decía entre susurros el chico volteándose para ver a su esposa a los ojos.

-no quiero escuchar tonterías… quédate en silencio- demandaba la chica de cabellos rubios.

-no puedo quedarme callado mientras hacemos esto… debes saberlo- respondía jadeando de cansancio el chico. Su esposa no estaba conforme.

-quiero que te quedes en silencio, esto se va a terminar pronto- proponía la rubia, y fue entonces cuando el "instinto de hombre" se encendió en el joven de cabellos castaños quien tomo a su esposa de las muñecas y la coloca bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, no seas impulsivo- replicaba la sacerdotisa cuando sintió un beso salvaje de parte de su esposo.

-Contigo… seré lo que quieras, pero… si lo deseas podemos detenernos- decía el joven con una mirada picarona en su rostro, fue entonces cuando la sacerdotisa comprendió que él quería llevar las riendas del asuntillo, rodo los ojos y le devolvió el beso con el mismo salvajismo.

-Esa es mi Anna…- decía el joven subiendo la camisa de su esposa para dejar al descubierto sus frágiles pechos.

-yoh…- mencionaba la sacerdotisa antes de que su esposo de diera un banquete de los dioses con su cuerpo.

\- ¿si? - preguntaba el chico antes de postrar sus labios en los senos de su amada.

-despacio… - proponía la rubia con sus mejillas sonrojadas esperando por las caricias de su esposo.

El joven sabía que no debía ser tan brusco con su esposa, no solo por ser la primera vez sino porque esta podría matarlo si así lo quisiera. La rubia estaba expectante antes esos labios que recorrieron su pecho hasta su cuello y sus labios dando vueltas sin fin mientras las manos de la pareja estaban entrelazadas y apretándose fuerte.

Después de varios minutos entre intercambio de besos y caricias el joven quiso ir más lejos despojando de su ropa interior a su esposa quien tenía la mirada postrada en el techo disfrutando de su primera experiencia.

Con mucho nerviosismo el joven acerco su cuerpo al de su amada y ambos se conectaron haciendo que la sacerdotisa gritara y muy fuerte preocupando un poco a su esposo.

-hummmmm… h…- gemía la sacerdotisa abrazando fuerte el cuerpo de su amando…

-Anita…- decía el joven empezando a moverse.

-e… espera yoh- decía aun entre gemidos la rubia.

-l…lento- decía la sacerdotisa viendo a los ojos a su amado en aquella habitación oscura.

-perdona- se disculpaba el joven, después de todo ¿Quién no estaría ansioso?

-tenemos… t… toda la noche… vamos… m… m… más despacio- decía con una expresión en su rostro que sustituía a aquella mirada seria de siempre, cosa que hizo que el joven deseara devorarla a besos.

Entre más oscuridad y calor los besos ahogaban la respiración de la sacerdotisa que en más de una ocasión tuvo que detener al joven y su intento por morderle los labios.

-e… espera… necesito aire- expresaba con una sonrisa la rubia haciendo que el joven se moviera más rápido.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntaba el joven sin dejar de moverse.

-yoh, estamos teniendo sexo… puedes preguntar lo que quieras- respondía la rubia elocuente como siempre.

\- ¿eres feliz? - preguntaba el joven pegando su frente a la de su amada.

-Contigo… Puede ser- decía misteriosa haciendo que el chico dejara de moverse.

\- ¿Por qué no sueles sonreír?, deberías hacerlo más seguido, así sabré si estas feliz o no- decía el joven viendo a su amada quien le respondió con un beso y una sonrisa.

-mis sonrisas son solo para un lugar y una persona- decía con una amplia sonrisa la sacerdotisa haciendo que su amado la abrasara fuerte antes de culminar aquel acto.

Pasados unos minutos el chico seguía abrasado a su esposa como un niño pequeño.

-gracias Anita- se expresaba el joven besando la cintura desnuda de su esposa.

-deberías dormir- decía la sacerdotisa sonriente acariciando los cabellos de su prometido y ahora esposo.

-si claro- re afirmaba el chico y entonces las cosas volvieron a su lugar.

-mañana debemos hacer más limpieza- dijo y la rubia y el joven levanto su mirada para ver de nuevo el gesto inexpresivo de su esposa.

\- ¿no cambias verdad? - dijo el chico suspirando para atacar con unas cosquillas a su esposa quien no pudo evitar que unas risas se le escaparan.

-yoh, no… jajajaj- las risas se acabaron cuando un puño cayo en la mejilla del joven.

…

…

…

FIN.

SoundTrack

The Take Over, The Breaks Over – Fall out Boy

This Love – Maroon 5

Usted – Ricardo Arjona

Nina – Ed Sheeran

En Ocasiones Veo Muertos - Melendi


End file.
